Harry Styles Story
by wmyb1D x
Summary: You wouldn't think walking to a coffee shop that anything interesting would happen, well on this particular day it did. rated M
1. Chapter 1

**_AN :Italics is what Brittany is thinking and they're in one direction._**

**Chapter 1**

"Ella, Ella?, Calm down oka-."

"Oh god are you okay?, I'm so sorry" The gorgeous curly haired guy that just bumped into me says

"I-I yes, yes I'm fine" I stutter while looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Here, lets get you up off of the ground" He says giving me his hand

'_Wow he has soft hands' _ I take his hand and stand up.

"Sorry about that love, But I'm kind of glad I bumped into such a beautiful girl" he winks at me.

"Th-thanks, Well I'm kinda glad I bumped into such gorgeous guy so I guess both win" I say to him trying to flirt.

'_did I seriously just say that internally face palming ' _ I think to myself

He chuckles "You're not very good at this are you?"

"No not really" I laugh with him.

"Brittany?, Brittany?" I hear my phone yelling at me

'_Oh shit Ella!'_

I reach for my phone "Sorry I have to take this, but thanks for um well just thanks" I say to him before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" he shouts behind me. I turn to face him "yeah?" I ask

"Are you free later?" he asks smiling slightly showing his dimples.

' _breathe Brittany he's just asking you out no biggie' _I try to calm myself before replying

"Um Yeah" I reply "Great here write down your number and I'll txt you later" He says passing me a piece of paper.

I quickly write my number and name down and hand it back to him.

"Great, see you later Brittany" he grins at me.

'_wow he has an amazing smile' _I think whilst still staring at him I quickly shake myself out of my thoughts and turn around and walk away.

"Brittany? Are you alive?, Hello?" Ella yells down the phone.

"Yes, yes I'm fine sorry what were you saying?" I ask her

"Argh don't worry I'll tell you when you get here" Ella says and hangs up.

I quickly walk towards the coffee shop trying to stop thinking about the green eyed boy.

-"So let me get this straight you bumped into this guy gave him your number and now you're going out with him?" Ella asks while looking at me like I'm mental.

"Correct" I answer "Britt, you don't even know this guys name he could be a serial killer for all you know" Ella whisper yells.

I roll my eyes "I highly doubt it, there was just something about him tha-. Look he's not a serial killer and anyway I doubt he will even txt me so don't worry about it okay" I say giving up.

*Buzz*, *Buzz*, *Buzz*

We both stare at my phone with an unknown number flashing across the screen.

"Brittany I swear to god do not answer that call" Ella says darkly

I shrug at her and quickly grab my phone and answer "Hello" I say whilst trying to move away from Ella whose trying to grab my phone

"Hey Brittany, It's uh It's the guy who erm bumped into you today" he says stuttering a little.

"Oh Hi I wasn't expecting to hear from you" I say trying to play it cool

He laughs nervously " Yeah well I was uh wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Nothing that I know of " I reply while hitting Ella's hand away "Stop it" mutter to her

"Great so lets say lunch tomorrow 12ish at The Ivy?" he asks

"Sounds good" I reply

"Cool I'll txt you tomorrow morning to uh make sure it's all still good to uh go" he says.

"Yeah sure one more thing?" ask him "Uh yeah" he says "What's your name you no mine but I don't know yours?" I ramble

_Really Brittany really? _ I think to myself

He laughs "It's Harry, Your ramblings cute by the way"

I grin "Thanks at least someone thinks so, anyway I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes definitely bye Brittany" he says "Bye Harry" I say and hang up.

"God could he be anymore cute!" I say more to myself

"So you're seriously going! Brittany you don't even know him!" Ella says whilst moving to sit opposite me again.

"That's the whole point of a date to get to know them silly, I know his name now, it doesn't make it as bad as the random guy off of the street !" I say.

*_Ding_*

I grab my phone

_Harry:_

_Have a good night love , see you tomorrow._

_Harry x _

_Awwwwh _ I think to myself.

I quickly txt back my reply

_To Harry:_

_Thanks you too !, Can't wait._

_Brittany x_

" And then he was lik-. Brittany are you even listening to me!" Ella asks me

"What yes" I shake my head "Ok no but I was txting Harry sorry, Carry on full attention promise" I say putting my phone on the table.

*_Ding_*

I look at Ella then at my phone "Just hold on then full attention promise" I say quickly opening the message. "Seriously Brittany" Ella rolls her eyes.

Harry:

_I can't wait either._

_Be careful getting there don't want you to bump into anyone ;) _

_Harry x_

"I'm sorry hold on" I say to Ella while quickly txting Harry back.

_To Harry:_

_Ha-Ha well if I remember correctly it was you who bumped into me! :p_

_Brittany x_

*_Ding*_ "That seriously can't be him again" Ella says

"No it's not it's Mia" I say rolling my eyes at her dramatics.

_Mia x_

_Hey you, Els just txt me you met someone! Omg get home now I want deets!_

_Mi's x_

"You told Mia?" I ask her "Yes maybe she can talk some sense into you!" she says throwing her hands up in the air.

_Yeah more like she'll tell me to go for it !_ I think to myself before replying to my roommate.

_To Mia x_

_Yes I did lol okay be home in 20 _

_B Xxx_

"Ok I have to get home" I say to Ella as I get my wallet out to pay for the coffee's "Yeah me too Brittany call if he tries anything ill be there ok?" Ella says seriously

I burst out laughing "I-I no everything will be fi-fine"

"Britt I'm serious" she says in a diva tone

"Yeah I know that's why it's so funny. Anyway I gotta go ill talk to you tomorrow" I say giving her a hug and walking to my car.

I open the door to me and Mia's apartment to see Mia standing there waiting for me.

"what's his name, What does he do , how old?" she fires at me

"Harry, I don't know the rest" I say placing my bag and phone on the counter.

*_Ding_*

"Omg is that him? This is so exciting!" Mia says clapping her hands like a toddler

"uh yeah calm Mi's" I say grabbing her hands to stop her from clapping.

"Okay sorry what'd he say?" she asks excitedly

_Harry:_

_Fine, Fine you got me I did it on purpose because I just needed to meet the most beautiful girl I've ever seen ;)_

_Harry x_

I giggle to myself before replying

_To Harry: _

_Sure, Sure I can't be the most beautiful girl you've ever met! _

_How long have you been alive? you must of seen someone prettier than me?_

_Brittany x_

"What'd you say ?" I as Mia

"It doesn't matter, look at you all giggly and happy" she says pinching my cheeks.

"Stop it !, I was happy before to you know!" I say pulling away from her hands.

"Yeah I know I know !" she says. "So what're you gonna wear?" Mia asks

"Um I don't know casual jeans top shoes?" I say "Brittany, Brittany no hun all out dress heels the works" Mia says dragging me into my room.

"No I'm going not to casual but I'm not going over the top it's lunch not a formal event!" I say stopping her from destroying my room.

"Fine, fine not to ott got it !, how about this?" she says pulling out Black Jeans , Black heels and a whit singlet with a black heart on the front and a black jacket with a black bow necklace to match

.com/cgi/app

"Perfect" I say

*_Ding_*

I pick my phone up and read the new message from Harry.

_Harry:_

_Okay, Okay one of the most beautiful girls I've met but you're definitely on the top 10 ! and creative way to ask how old I am babe ;) I'm 18 you? _

_Harry x_

I giggle "ooo B's got a boyfriend" Mia sings

"Shut up!" I say poking my tongue out.

_To Harry:_

_Top ten wow should I feel special? ;) I'm a very creative person Harry :P_

_I'm 19._

_Brittany x_

"So what's he saying huh,huh?" Mia prods "Were just flirting it's all innocent" I say putting my phone on my bed.

"Sure innocent, So what was big bad Ella saying" Mia laughs

"ahem, Brittany he could be a serial killer, Brittany you don't even know his name . Blah, Blah, Blah" I say trying to imitate Ella's voice.

"Oh god of course she would she's such a downer on love" Mia says

"No she's not she was just having problems with Joshy" I sigh

"Oh so It's okay to ruin your happiness because she and Joshy are having issues" She says getting frustrated.

I sigh again "Mi's come on it's fine I ignore her anyway okay, now I need a good night sleep so I'll see you tomorrow morning" I say shooing her out of my room.

"Fine, Fine don't txt Harry all night miss" she says laughing.

"I'll try" I wink at her and close my door.

*_Ding_*

_Harry:_

_Yes you should feel very special not every girl gets on my top ten ;)_

_Creative in what way? ;) just kidding lol._

_Aw you're older than me :(!_

_Harry x_

I txt back after getting into bed

_To Harry:_

_Hahaha is that right ? ;) _

_I'm going to ignore that comment :P_

_Naww it's okay I'm only a year older!_

_B x._

We carry on txting all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Styles Chapter 2

*_Buzz_*,*_Buzz_*,*_Buzz_*

I groan as I roll over to grab my phone off my side table. I sit up quickly when I see Harry's name flash across my screen.

"Hello?" I say after clearing my throat.

"Hey, Brittany I'm so sorry but I forgot I promised to babysit my friends little girl today"

"Oh, that's okay Harry we can do lunch another time if you want?"

"Well I-I was thinking only if you uh wanted no pressure or anything but do you er want to babysit with me?" Harry stutters

I giggle "Of course I would love to, what time?"

"I'll pick you up around 11 is that okay?"

"Sounds good !, I'll see you then" I say happily

"Great bye B"

I grin at the nickname"Bye Harry"

I go out into the kitchen to find Mia. "Mia?" I call out

"In here!"

I walk towards her room "hey, what're you doing?" i ask

"Hey, I am cleaning. Did you know I had this Bunny?" She asks showing me a a cute little pink bunny

"No, but I'll have it if you don't want it" I grin cheekily.

"Sure here you go maybe you could keep it when you and Harry have babies." She winks and passes me the bunny.

"Yeah I'll give it to the little girl I'm looking after with Harry today"

"You're babysitting?"

"Yeah I'm babysitting with Harry today"

"aw that's really cute, great experience for when you two have babies"

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready before Harry comes.

I quickly get dressed into Black jeans, a grey v neck t- shirt and black ugg boots.

I start to put on a little bit of makeup when Mia comes running in.

"He's here!" she says jumping up and down and clapping.

"Oh good do you do that in front of him"

"Of course not I'm not that embarrassing but Ella's out there so better hurry yeah?"

"Why is she here and when did she get here?"

"While you were in the shower and because she wanted to talk to you before you left"

I roll my eyes and grab my phone and bag before I follow Mia out to the lounge where Harry and Ella were sitting.

I smile at them both "Hi"

"Hey, Brittany"

"Hey, Harry ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about this"

"It's fine I love babies" I smile brightly

"Brittany?, are you going to introduce me?" Ella asks

"Oh god, sorry that was rude of me ! um Harry this is Mia and Ella, Ella, Mia this is Harry"

"So you're the guy she was txting all night" Mia says

"That would be me unless she has other guys on the go" he winks

'_charmer' _ I think to myself

"No B's not like that actually" Ella snaps

"Ella!" I say

"I was only joking she doesn't look like that sort of girl" he says gently.

"Well it was really nice to meet you both, we should get going" he says looking at me.

"Yeah, lets go" I say taking his hand and pulling him out the door without saying goodbye.

We walk towards his black Range Rover "Here" he says opening the passenger door for me "Thanks" I say smiling

"You're welcome" he says hoping into the car.

"I'm really sorry about Ella she's usually not that rude" I say

"It's fine, I really didn't mean you would do that" he says backing out of the car park.

"Yeah I know. Anyway what's the name of the little girl were babysitting today?" I ask Harry

"Her names Lux and she's 7 months old, she's really cute!" he says grinning

"Aw yay, I bought her something" I say pulling the little pink bunny out of my bag.

"Aw that's so cute, she'll love it"

We continue driving until we reach a cute cottagey looking house. Harry puts the car in park and jumps out of the car and races around to the passenger door and opens it for me "Harry you don't have to do that" I say as I jump out of the car.

"Yes I do love" he says grinning and taking my hand.

We walk up the cobble stoned path to a white wooden door. Harry knocks once then opens the door wide to let me go in first. I walk into the house with Harry following behind me.

"Lou?" Harry calls out

"Harry, Hey hun" a beautiful tall women walks out and hugging Harry lightly

"Thank you so much for this, Hi I'm Lou you must be Brittany" she says holding out her hand.

"Hi, yeah I am" I say taking her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Great, now her bottles are in the fridge. She will need a nap Harry" she says giving him a pointed look.

He grins "It's not my fault she's so cute and fun I don't want her to sleep".

She laughs "yes but you don't have to deal with her when she's overtired"

"I'll make sure she has a nap" I say "Thank you love" she says smiling.

"Right I'll go get lux and then I have to go" she says walking into another room.

"She's really nice" I say turning to Harry.

"Yeah she is"

"How do you know her?" I ask

He rubs the back of his neck nervously "um well she's our stylist"

"Stylist?"

"Ok promise you won't freak?"

"Promise"

"Ok I'm in a band called One Direction and were pretty popular so I'm quite surprised you didn't realise it was me" he says laughing a little.

"Oh, awesome I'm babysitting with a celeb" I wink.

He laughs as Lou comes out with Lux "and here she is" Lou says passing Lux to Harry.

"Luxey!" He says reaching for her.

She giggles cutely and pulls on one of his curls gently.

I smile brightly staring at the scene in front of me. "He's good with her huh?" Lou whispers in my ear "Yeah he really is" I respond.

"Right I'll leave you guys to it, bye baby girl" she says kissing Lux "Bye guys".

Harry and I both say goodbye.

Harry walks into the living room still holding Lux I follow after him looking around the house its nothing flash but it's still decorated nicely and has a homely vibe.

"B, do you want to hold her?" Harry asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, sure" I smile at the 7 month old.

I open my arms widely enough for Harry to pass Lux over.

Lux giggles and smiles cutely once in my arms I smile down at her.

"She likes you usually she's not good around people she doesn't know" Harry says smiling.

"Really? Well it would be awkward if she didn't like me" I laugh lightly making Lux giggle.

"Just a little bit, but lucky you're a natural." He winks at me.

I laugh and put Lux down in her play area.

Harry and I continue banter until Lux starts to cry.

Harry immediately picks her up "Whats wrong sweetheart?" He coos at her.

I make her bottle and hand it to Harry "I think she needs a sleep Harry"

"Yeah me too. I'll put her down now be back soon" Harry walks away with Lux in his arms.

He comes back 5 minutes later and sits down next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out to lunch today" he says pulling me out of the mindless reality show.

"Don't worry Harry I'm having fun with you and Lux" I smile reassuringly.

"Still not really the traditional first date"

"Well traditional is sometimes overrated and we could always make another day our first date and this our… getting to know each other day"

"Getting to know each other day? So what is that a day everyone celebrates or are we just lucky?" He laughs

"Hey, don't hate on a irrelevant holiday Styles" I giggle pushing him lightly

"Sorry, but only if you want this to be our 'Getting to know each other day' "

"I told you I like this date it's fun honestly you're worrying about nothing and to make this date official we could do this.."

I lean towards him he gets what I'm doing when Baby Lux starts crying startling us both. We both groan. "I'll go" I say "No I will wait there" He says jumping up and into Lux's room.

He walks out couple of minutes later "She dropped her bottle. Now where were we" He grins sitting back down next to me.

"I believe we were doing this"

I lean into him once again letting our lips touch lightly at first but slowly deepening it letting our tongues battle against each other. We pull back when air was needed.

"Best first date kiss ever I would say" Harry whispers grinning at me

"Agreed" I grin back at him.


End file.
